His Heir , Her Secret
by pinkstar146
Summary: Hermione Granger has a son . Could it be possible that Draco Malfoy be the father? An interesting twist will bring them together..
1. Default Chapter

**_His Heir, Her Secret_**

**Author's Note**:** I don't own any of the characters in here they all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling**. 

**Chapter 1: Hermione's Memories **

- flashback-  
She was seating in a park bench reading her book , when her ribbon was blown by the wind.She bent to pick it up but a hand got to it first. She was about to stand up when a very strong masculine voice asked her

" Excuse me Miss , but I think that this is yours "

" Yes that's mine thank you!" as she looked up her breath was taken away by a very handsome man who had blue gray eyes and blond hair"Oh ,um, my name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

" Oh, well my name is Drac- Oh mean David Montgomery "

" Nice to meet you David, you know you look awfully familiar, like one of the boys in my school when I was young"

After that meeting in the park, They became closer to each other and even more than friends

- end of flashback-

Hermione looked outside her room she was clutching her stomach now very big , it was about time to give birth. She was deep in her memories when her water broke. She began to call for her mother.

" Mom!!! Help!!! My water broke!"

" Hermione, relax! Your father will just bring the car in front of the door"

They finally reached the hospital. She was brought to the delivery room immediately. She was in labor for 4 hours now , at last her pain was over, her child was out in this world. She then fell into deep sleep.

" Hermione! Sweetheart! wake up!" Hermione was awoken by a soft voice

" Mom! "

" Honey you did great! oh , the couple who was going to adopt your baby is here now!"

Hermione almost forgot that she was the one who told her parents that she was going to give her child out for adoption. Then an elderly couple entered her room , smiling from ear to ear as their long awaited baby was here

" Oh Hermione, your baby is the most beautiful creature in the world" the woman exclaimed.

Hermione longed to see her child

" Can I see my baby?"

" Dear , you told me that you wouldn't want to see your baby!"

" Mom , I changed my mind, please let me see!"

Mrs. Granger was moved by her daughter's tears and brought the baby into her room.

Hermione picked up a bundle of cloths, there she saw her baby, it was a he. He had come out with a wad of hair ,it was blonde. She thought that he looked exactly like his father . She then burst into tears.

The couple exchanged knowing glances at each other and asked Hermione sweetly " If you are having second thoughts of adoption we wouldn't mind"

They all looked at Hermione who said " I want to keep my baby "

**Author's Note: Please review, I would be super happy for 3 reviews please....My first story please be nice.....**


	2. The Letter

His Heir, Her Secret

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of the characters in here they all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. 

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Three Years later..

Hermione and her son,Daniel moved to America after his birth because Hermione recieved a letter that one of the biggest wizarding hospital in the world needed healers and Hermione was the best for the job

She and Daniel have been living peacefully in America, they lived near the wizarding hospital where Hermione worked and her salary was more than enough for both of them

" Mommy!!! " Daniel screamed.

" Daniel what is it??"

"Mommy, Unky Hardy is here! he try tickle me and " he was suddenly stopped by a voice

"Danny! Uncle Harry's going to get you!" Daniel ran to his room giggling

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "What are you doing here!"

" What after Apparating here from England that is all I get?"

Hermione gave him a friendly kiss and hugged him

" Well you know how I love to visit Danny here" he said while putting Daniel in his lap and started to play with him while Hermione was fixing tea for them

" Oh Harry is that all? of course you can visit Daniel here anytime! How's Cho by the way?"

" She is still there she is very busy and barely has time for me. But that's what you get for marrying a journalist at the Daily Prophet!"

" Harry why not ask Cho for time? why don't you two have children so you would have someone to take care of at your spare time?"

" Hermione , Cho doesn't like children!'

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and told him " Well you can have Danny anytime you want!"

" Gee, Hermione, Thanks ! "

Then they saw Daniel sleeping in Harry's arms.

" I'd better get him to bed." Hermione said and whisked her wand in the air. When Danny was in bed they began to talk about serious things

"Hermione we've been friends for a long time, still you don't tell me who Daniel's father is "

Hermione was kind of shocked with his question but decided it was about time to tell him what really happened. She took out a pensieve and started to put her wand in there. They were transported four years before..

There they saw Hermione and this guy walking in the park.

Harry asked who the guy was and Hermione told him it was David Montgomery.

After that they were transported to a ball. There David and Hermione were dancing  
"Hermione , I love you! " , "I love you too David " and they danced all night long. After that theymade loveeach other that night. When they woke up they found themselves in a very vast house.

" David, where are we?"

" Hermione I have to tell you something, I am not what you think I am!"

"What? what don't i know?"

" I am not David Montgomery, I am .... Draco Malfoy."

"WHAT? But that can't be! You are so diffrent from him! You're not MALFOY! If you're him then why didn't you know me??? Why??? Sure Isaid you looked like someone but WHY????"

" Hermione , I knew but you were so beautiful that day that I couldn't help it I fell in love with you and that wasn't in my plan...I am so sorry. I meant to tell you but for the past 9 months were the best of my life."

Hermione began to cover herself with blankets and started to look for her clothes.

"Hermione listen to me!'

" No Malfoy! I don't want to listen to your lies any more!!! "

" Hermione I only lied because father was after me. He was trying to frame me in killing a few wizards for the Dark Lord. But I refused so what better way to hide tha to be a muggle! but then i met you again and you have changed hermione."

" But you didn't Malfoy!! I HATE YOU"

She saw Malfoy looking terribly hurt but she just apparated to her house.

" Hermione, Malfoy is the father of Daniel?"

" Unfortunately, yes"

" I am going to kill thatslimy git!!"

" No need Harry! He is in Azkaban for the past year, seems that his father told that he had something to do with it."

"Well Harry, next week is Danny's 3rd birthday. Can you and Cho come? Also Ron and Parvati ?" Hermione said trying to change the subject

"Hermione, Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! But I'm not sure if Cho can come being busy and all. "

" Harry , Thank you! Would you know how i could contact Ron and Parvati?"

"Send an owl. You can use Heather if you want!"

" May I Harry? I would really like Parvati and Ron there. "

" Yes sure. She'll be here at noon. I'll be going now , I still need to find a gift for Danny."

**Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed. This is my first fic. Thank you :) Hope you liked this chappie... 1 more review and will post chappie 4 Thanks :) **


	3. St Mungo's

His Heir, Her Secret

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of the characters in here they all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. 

**Chapter 3 : St. Mungo's **

The week passed by so quickly. Now Harry And Ron are in Hermione's house for Daniel's birthday.

" Hermione! " Ron said as he walked towards her.

" Ron! Parvati! So glad that you could come!! Parvati, I see that you are expecting another Weasley!"

" Yes , Hermione, another baby with flaming red hair!" Parvati said and looked at her children and giggled.

Then Daniel approached his mother and smiled shyly at his guests.

" Hermione, your son is the cutest creature in the world!' Cho said while holding Daniel and cuddling him

" Makes you want to think of having one of your own right Cho?"Hermione said and winking at Harry

" No! The responsibilty it would take is too much! Right Harry Dear?"

Harry could only nod at the things his wife said. Secretly he would want a child to play and cuddle after working. But Cho woulnd't like it so oh well! The party went by smoothly because there were only 11 people there( Harry, Cho, Hermione , Ron, Parvati , Ron's children 5> and Daniel). then it was time for the giving of the gifts. Harry's gift was up first

" Unky Hardy, Sank you!!" Daniel said while hugging the stuffed snitch that Harry gave him. Ron gave him robes similar to the ones in Hogwarts, in Gryffndor colors.

Then when it came to Hermione's gift , Daniel was so excited and he quickly opened the gift. It was a miniture version of the Rocket3000, the fastest broom available. it was just right for Danny's size.

" Danny loves Mommy !!! " Daniel hugged and kissed his mother several times and then rode his broomstick. He was a natural. He glided swiftly into the air.

" Hermione, look's like there will be a new seeker for the Gryffndor team when Daniel would go to hogwarts!" Ron said.

Hermione couldn't help but to think about Draco Malfoy, he too was a seeker, 'Maybe he was the one where Danny got his skills' Hermione thought but shrugged it away.

After the party as Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet . She saw that Draco Malfoy was out of Azkaban because none of the convicted killers said his name after drinking the truth potion and that Lucuis Malfoy already died leaving everything to Draco. She almost spilled her coffee and Daniel was laughing at her expression. She ushered Daniel out of the kitchen and into the living room.

After a few minutes, she heard Daniel screaming and crying. She hurriedly went to the living room and Daniel ran to her crying. She saw an elderly witch in the fire.

" Healer Hermione Granger! St. Mungo's is in great need of your services. Please go here after immediately tommorow." and She dissappeared.

" Danny, we are going to Britain tommorow!"

**Autor's Note: Thank You for those who reviewed.... Hope you would like the third one, please review... Please, if I get 2 more reviews I will update soon :) **


	4. Coincedence

His Heir, Her Secret

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of the characters in here they all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. 

**Chapter 4: Coincidence**

The next day, Hermione and Daniel arrived at Britain and they went to Hermione's parents.

"Hermione, Darling! I'm so glad you got home now. It's been three years. I missed you!!" Hermione's mother greeted her as she and Daniel went inside her parents house.

" Mom , I missed you too!"

Daniel was shy around his grandparents because he never saw them until today.

" Hermione, is this MY grandson?"

" Yes Dad. "

" Hermione, My granson is so handsome!!" Hermione's mother said while cuddling Daniel.

" Yes Mom, He is."

" How come he doesn't look like you? Your eyes are the only thing that he got from you!"

" Mom, I don't know I blame genetics for it... I have to go to St. Mungo's , I have to report to my head Healer. They are expecting me today. Can I leave Danny here?"

" Honey, Of course!!! You can give him to me forever, I miss having someone around!!!" Hermione's mother joked.

Hermoine kissed Daniel and apparated to St. Mungo's. When she arrived at St. Mungo's almost every healer in the wizarding hospital bowed at her, she smiled in return. But when she reached the head healer's office she was greeted by a frown.

" Healer Hermione Granger, good thing you arrived! there was a serious injury. Go to room 423."

Hermione quickly apparated to the room and was shocked to see who was in there... Draco Malfoy!!!

' Why , of all the wizards in the world? why should it be him? ' Hermione thought but she couldn't say no. She has sworn as a healer to heal every Wizard who is need fo her help.

Days passed and she took good care of Draco not because she wanted to, but because she was required to. Then one day Draco Malfoy finally woke up from his coma.

" Where am I?" was the first thing that he muttered.

" Oh, Sir, Master Draco , You finally woke up!!! Telly was super worried sir!!!" the house elf cried

" Telly , where are we?"

" Master is in St. Mungo's."

" Really ? How long have I been here?"

"About 2 weeks sir."

" WHAT???"

" Sir was terribly hurt during his duel. "

" Was I? Where is the wizard that I was dueling?"

" He got away master."

Then Draco's memories started to flood back. he remebered that he was dueling , it was midnight , because the person said that Draco was responsible for the Dark Master's downfall and he has to pay. Of course Draco went to the place where the owl said. When he reached the place it was deserted. He was about to leave when a gang of Death Eaters blocked his way. He tried to fight them but there were too many.

" Sir? Are you all right? Will Telly need to call the healer?"

" No Telly stay. Where is mother?"

" Sir , Mistress is dead.

" Draco fought back the tears that was stinging his eyes. He loved his mother although he was never very vocal about it. His mother was the only person who have cared for him. his father abused him as boy.

"How Telly?"

" Master Draco was in wizarding prison. Master Lucius managed to escape. He went to the house and saw Mistress. Mistress begged him to go back to wizrding prison but he refused and he said a word, Akada verda? Sounds like that and there was green light. She just fell on the spot . Master Lucuis was shocked of what he did and cried but he could't take it back..."

" Father used Avada Kedavra on mother? how could he??"

" Master Lucuis was shocked too, master"

" But where is father Telly?"

" After he did that many wizards barged in the house. He was surronded so he killed himself with the green light also. He said " I would rather Die than to be Caught" and that was it Master"

Draco then realized that he was alone in this dark , cruel world . When he ventured into the Light side ,he knew he would lose people , but why should it be his mother? Then the door opened and Draco found himself staring at the girl he _used to and still _loved , Hermione Granger.

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Hope you did.Thank you for all those who reviewed the first 3 chapters. I promise to make it longer and better. Please review and I will make more chapters please 2 more reviews and will update faster... :) **


	5. Home sweet Home?

His Heir, Her Secret

**Author's Note**:** I don't own any of the characters in here they all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling**. 

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home?**

Hermione stood frozen in her place. She didn't expect that Draco would be awake now. She started to turn around and head for the door when a voice stopped her , the very same voice that she fell in love with

" Hermione ? Is that you?" She didn't know what to say to the man that tricked her and lied to her. She then turned around and smiled sweetly and said

" Yes sir , I am Healer Hermione."

Draco then ushered Telly to go outside and wait there. Then they were alone. Hermione felt uncomfortable with draco inside the room. She just took out her wand and whipped out a potion and let Draco drink it.

" So Hermione , I mean healer Hermione , How am I?"

" Well Sir. Soon you can go home and if you just excuse me I still have to go." and Hermione quickly apparated.

Like Hermione said, Draco was out of St. Mungo'd after a few days. When he got home from St. Mungo's ,they went to the Malfoy Manor. Draco could not stand it , he could feel the presence of his mother in the house. He drank day and night. That made Telly worry andgo St. Mungo's.

" Hermione?" the Head Healer asked for Hermione.

" Yes?"

" I have a special assignment for you."

" What is it?"

" Remember Mr. Malfoy?"

' How could I forget?' she thought.

" Well Mr. Malfoy's elfflooed here a while ago, Telly, he was worried about Mr. Malfoy. He wanted him to have a personal healer of some sort."

" So? How does that include me?"

" We think that you are the bestfor the job. "

Hermione stared at disbelief. ' Why does the world continue to torment me?' she said to herself.

" Anyway Granger , go there tommorow. Okay? "

The Next Day....

Hermione apparated to the street next to the Malfoy Manor. She knew that like Hogwarts you could not apparate inside the Manor. She walked until the she saw the biggest and grandesthouse. She knocked and Telly quickly appeared to open the door for Hermione.

Hermione went inside the house.

When she entered , She was greeted by a barfing Draco. He threw up in the carpet .

" Master has been like that for days. " Telly said.

Hermione just stared at Draco who was still throwing up in their carpet.

" Healer? Telly must go, He must buy food for master and healer.."

" Go on Telly. I can manage." Hermione said with a smile. then Telly hurriedly went to the fireplace and dissappeared.

Then she and Draco were alone. Draco was lying in the floor. Hermione whipped out her wand and said " Mobilarius!" and Draco was floating in mid air.

Hermione walked to the corridors of the Malfoy Manor, She then saw a familiar room, she was in there 3 years ago. It was Draco's room.

She lay Draco in the bed. She felt sorry for him but remembered what he did to her , all that lying and decieving , and quickly lost it. She saw that Draco's robes were very dirty so she went up to the closet and got robes for him. She started to undress him to change his clothes( **a/n : only the shirt**.).

She saw that eventhough Draco was in Azkaban for a year, he still is in shape.

' Oh my gosh! his body is so perfect!' Hermione thought but her mind was now screaming ' your mad at him remember?!?!?' and quickly lost interest.

Then Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione , he stared and said " I love you Hermione!!!!".

Hermione staredwith disbelief and said " You must be delirious!" but stopped when Draco pulled her and kissed her. time stopped for the both of them, Hermione felt herself melting in Draco's arms.

She pulled away and continued to fix Draco's bed , after she did that she went to her room which was down the hall from Draco's room and fell asleep thinking about the kiss.

In the morning , she was awoken by Telly's voice. " Ms. Healer, Master Draco is back to normal, how could Telly ever repay you? He is eating again. Ohthank you healer , thank you.! Oh! it is non of Telly's bussiness. Bad Telly!!!!!"after Telly said that he began to hit himself real hard.

" No Telly , It's okay stop hurting yourself!!"

" Thank you healer you are so kind!"

" No Telly don't thank me! So I guess I can go home now!"

" No! The bighealer said that miss will stay for 1 month! "

" WHAT?"

" Didn't she tell you?"

" NO!"

" But miss , you need to stay. Besides master wants to see you now miss!"

" Why? "

" Telly doesn't know miss. Now please go , master hates waiting." and Telly quickly ran downstairs.

**Author's note: Please review .. Thanks to all those who reviewed!! Please review my story. I promise to make the chaptes better and longer .... :) **


	6. Getting to know you

His Heir, Her Secret

**Author's Note**: I don't own any of the characters in here they all belong to Ms. J.K. Rowling. 

**Chapter 6: Getting To Know You**

Hermione went down to see that Draco was in the table waiting.

" Hi Hermione, please sit down and join me." Draco said.

Hermione sat down and saw that Telly has put food down for her.

" So Hermione , how long has it been since we last saw each other?"

' Three years, I've got a living breathing calendar at home and looks just like you!' Hermione thought but said " I couldn't remember."

" Anyway thank you for last night ."

" Oh, never mind that."

" So i guess you'll be staying here a month, everyday that is right?"

" NO! I mean , my son is at home, he needs me . I need to go home for the weekends. "

" Oh. Okay. You have a son?"

" Yes."

" Oh. " Draco said sadly.

Hermione continued to eat. Then Daco said " So is Ronald okay with it?"

" Ronald?"

" Ronald Weasley."

" Oh, Ron. No, We never got married to start with, he's married to Parvati Patil and currently has 5 children. Wow you stopped calling Ron his last name. Why?"

" Oh. How's Potter taking your job then?"

" Harry? He's married to Cho! Why the sudden interest in my life?"

" Well you said you had a son , so there must be a father right?"

" I did say that I have a son , but I never said I was married!"

" Oh." Draco said with a glint of interest in his eyes.

" Stupid guy who left you!"

" Yes, I know. " _and I am staring at him right now _she wanted to add but held back.

" Anyway, Mr. Malfoy..."

" Call me Draco."

" Okay then Draco. Where is Ms. Parkinson?"

" Pansy? Oh she's married to Goyle ."

Hermione stifled a giggle. " What she married your posse?"

" Well we were supposed to get married but I didn't want to because I love someone else " he looked directly into Hermione's eyes as if staring into her soul.

" Anyways, Draco . I still need to get my things and say good bye to my son. "

" Okay. " Draco said disappointed. Hermione walked outside of the house and breathed a sigh of relief, she couldn't stand Draco. When he looks at her he melts her.

" Why am I feeling this?" she said to herself before apparating. and disappeared with a poof !

**Author's Note: Please review it. Hope you liked it Thank you to all those who reviewed. Will make more if there is inspiration ( reviews) and will make it better .... :) **


	7. Where is Daddy?

His Heir, Her Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Everything here belongs to the incredible miss jk rowling. Well maybe except for the plot, Danny and Ron's children.

Author's note: I am so SORRY, it took me so long to update… there was so many things to do at school anyway… I'm free now I could write my stories everyday. Thank you to my dearest reviewers, (my personal thanks are on the second author's note after this chappie). This chapter is dedicated to all my dearest reviewers.

Chapter 7: Where is Daddy?

Hermione reached her parents house and was greeted by a loud " MOMMY!" by Daniel.

" Hey there baby, how are you" Hermione said while cuddling Danny.

" Danny miss mommy." He said while hugging his mother tightly. Hermione's mother then entered the living room and said " Hermione, good thing you arrived today, I thought Danny was never going to stop crying at night! He cries because he misses you"

" Oh, Danny!" she said while she carried her son to the sofa.

" Hermione?"

"Yes mom?"

" Areyou going to back to your job today?"

" No Mom, I'll stay here until Monday so I could have time with Danny."

" Why don't you bring him to the house?"

" Mom, it's Draco's house"

" Draco? The one who…"

" Yes mom, Danny's father"

" Oh, what a coincidence."

" I know mom"

" Well are yougoing to tell him?"

" Tell him what?"

" Young lady , you know what it is , Daniel"

Hermione stopped, she hasn't even thought about that. Was will she tell Draco? Or will she keep Danny a secret?

" Hermione?"

" Oh, mom I don't know I'll think about it."

" Okay dear. I'll finish dinner then."

" Mommy?" Danny said while looking worried.

" Yes Danny?"

" Will mommy leave danny again?"

" Why baby?"

" No mommy don't leave, Danny promise be a good boy if mommy don't leave. I love mommy!" and kissed his mother on the cheek.

" Oh Danny, mommy needs to work. I'll go back to every weekend."

" Mommy promise?"

" Yes."

" Mommy?"

" Yes?"

" Where's Daddy?"

Hermione almost choked. " Who?"

"Daddy"

" You mean your Daddy? Why?"

" Keisha has Unky Ron."

" Oh you mean You want to be like Keisha who has a daddy."

" Keisha say that eveybuddy has a daddy. Does danny have a dada?"

" Yes honey you do"

" Where dada? Does he not love danny? Is danny a bad boy?"

" No honey , he loves you very much he is in a far place and you know what maybe someday he'll come to us"

" Danny wait for that day mommy." Danny yawned and said " Good night"

Hermione stared at her son and said " Don't worry baby, daddy will know you are here, mommy will tell him. I promise…"

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Please review and give me some comments and/or suggestions. Please if you want me to get better please review! Please :) **

**Author's note 2: I love you all! Thanks to all those who reviewed, here are some of my personal thank yous to all those who reviewed!**

Franz Alexa: Thank you so much for your review it really means a lot for me! I really love your stories too!

Etcies: Thank you for your review!

Tomanddansgrl5: Thank you so much on your review! Thank you for the suggestion, I promise to put more description to the characters and maybe slow down on the plot thanks!

Priah: Omg! I'm so sorry on not noticing that detail, I think I'll get someone to proof read the chappies before I post them! Anyway thanks on your review!

Goddess- Kaori – I know poor hermione , thanks for your review! It really means a lot to me, I promise to keep the chapters interesting and maybe make them a little longer. Thanks!

Sutefani- chan- Ahhh! What am I going to do without you! Thanks so much to all your reviews and for being there since chappie 1 ! I'll make the chappies better and for you longer!

LilyMalfoy13- Thanks for you review! Thanks so much!

Marauderbabe289- Thanks for your review, for your question, well I've got something planned for danny and draco. Thank you for your comments , I really need those to get better and make the story more interesting!

Dirrrtybrown- Thanks so much for your review! It really means a lot to me!

Halfbloodprince15- Thank you so much for your review! Thank you for your comment on the title! Thank you!

Onebloodyrosepetal373- Thank you so much for your review! And if I need help I'll tell you, thank you , I accept criticisms and thank you I think this will make better thank you!

Yokai cesia and chi- thank you for your review and maybe ill get someone to read the chapters first befor I post it to correct my errors , thank you!

Drakulya- THANK YOU so much ! I really love DMHG fics and I really like your fics too! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks, I'll put more description and I'll slow down a little!

Fallingshort08- thank you! It really means a lot to me!

Redhedchick- thank you so much and it really means a lot to me that you like my story! I'll make the chapters longer and better!

Erniysprovence – thank you for your review! Hope you would review other chappies of my story…

Celi- thank you so much on your review! Please read the other chappies to come! Thanks!

BambinoDeNerezza – thank you on your review, please read the other chappies of my story! Regarding your questions, well I'll think about including those things that you suggested. Yes, and about that draco point of view I'll include it! Thank you!


	8. Shocking revelations

His Heir, Her Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Everything here belongs to the incredible miss jk rowling. Well maybe except for the plot, Danny and Ron's children.

Author's note: Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. But now I promise to make my updates faster thanks for everything! And please review after this chappie thanks! Love ya all!

Chapter 8: Shocking revelations

" Good morning Mommy!" Danny said as he was jumping in Hermione's bed early in the morning.

" Hi baby." She said half- sleeping

" Hermione Jane Granger , aren't you going to greet me good morning" a voice told her.

Hermione bolted up to see who was that. " Harry?"

" In the flesh. Hermione , can I borrow Daniel today?'

" Harry, you came here 7 in the morning to wake me up and ask if you could borrow my son?"

" Uh , guilty as charged"

" Mommy? Can I go with Unky Harrdy?"

" See? Hermione he likes me"

"Okay you can bring danny but be sure to bring him back before lunch, I want to spend time with him. What day is it today?"

" Valentines Day"

" Really? Happy Valentines Day Harry" and kissed Harry gently in the cheek

" So do you have a Romeo this day? "

" my only Romeo is Danny" and kissed her son in the fore head, " go now before I change my mind."

" Thanks Hermione you're the best!"

AFTER 30 MINUTES

Someone rang the doorbell and Hermione answered it since she was the only one left in their house, her parent went out to celebrate Valentine's Day in London.

" Ginny? What are you doing here"

" Hi Hermione, sorry to bother you. Happy Valentines Day. I really need someone to talk to."

" About what Ginny?"

" My feeling for Harry. I know it's weird to still have feelings for him but it just wouldn't go away. It pains me to see him and Cho together." And Ginny started to cry.

" Oh Ginny you love him. But you have to let go, he is already married and you need to move on and find someone better , you are an intelligent beautiful woman. You'll find someone for you."

" I'll try Hermione. Thank you for your advice. Can I stay here until later? I feel so lonely during Valentine's Day."

" Okay Ginny. Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

" Thanks Hermione."

" No, it's okay."

MEANWHILE

" Danny, old chap, let's surprise auntie cho ."

" Aunky Cho!" Danny said as he and harry were walking in the halls of the Daily prophet to surprise Cho with a bouquet of red roses.

They finally reached Cho's office and what a surprise did harry get.

He saw Cho on top of the desk making out with her editor , Roger Davies. Harry was too shocked for words. He saw Danny looking at the two and he quickly covered his eyes. Cho was too busy to notice Harry and danny on the door.

Harry and Danny quickly left the office and went home.

AFTER 15 MINUTES

Harry and Danny got home from the office. Harry was filled with rage at Cho when they reached Hermione's house. When they entered the house they saw Ginny and Hermione talking over a cup of tea.

" Hi Harry." Ginny said. Harry just ignored her and went directly to Hermione.

" Hermione thanks for Danny."

" Okay, can I leave you two alone for a moment? I'm going to take Danny shopping with me this is the last this month that we are going to be together. Just lock the house when you leave. Thanks!" Hermione and Danny quickly disappeared.

" Harry? Are you Okay?" Ginny asked.

**Author's note: Sorry to keep you waiting! Please review so I will post the next chappie please! Review Please… : ) Please Please! I promise to get better:)**


	9. Caught!

His Heir, Her Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Everything here belongs to the incredible miss jk rowling. Well maybe except for the plot, Danny and Ron's children.

Author's Note: Please review! Thank you to all those who reviewed!

Chapter 9: Caught!

" Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked.

" Do you want an honest answer?"

" Yes"

" I am not okay."

" Why? Is there a problem?"

" It's Cho."

" What about Cho?"

" I saw her cheating on me."

" No she didn't!"

" She Did." And harry burst out crying.

" Oh, harry. Don't cry please."

" I LOVED HER GINNY!"

" I'm sure you did but she isn't worthy because she cheated on you."

Harry cried incessantly and Ginny was hugging him to comfort him. Bu then the door burst open and Cho was screaming.

" HOW DARE YOU HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

" How Dare I what?" harry asked angrily.

" You cheating little git"

" ME? CHEATING?"

" Yes you. I caught you red handed. Your cheating on me with that weasley girl."

" CHO! Wake up , I saw you cheating on ME! You were making out with ROGER DAVIES on your DESK. I CAUGHT YOU! How dare you do that to me? After I loved you."

" Look , Harry I WANT A DIVORCE!"

" Okay I'll give you one. I can't stand you anymore. You cheated on me. You never wanted to have my child because of DAVIES!"

" Roger will marry me anyway. I HATE YOU HARRY. I never wanted to marry you anyway. My mother was just pressuring me. I DON'T LOVE YOU! "

"Get out Cho. You'll get your divorce."

THAT NIGHT

" Hermione thanks for everything."

" Don't mention it harry."

And harry apparated.

" Good bye Danny"

" I love you Mommy!"

" I Love you too."

**Author's note: Please click that tiny button on the left side of your screen and review! Thank you! I promise to be better:) **


	10. The Party

His Heir, Her Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Everything here belongs to the incredible miss jk rowling. Well maybe except for the plot, Danny and Ron's children.

Chapter 10: The Party

When Hermione reached the Malfoy Manor, she was surprised to see Draco waiting for her.

" Hi Hermione." He said sweetly.

" Hi Draco' she replied. They have learned how to act friendly to one another, Hermione's anger is almost gone and they are friends again.

" Happy Valentines Day Hermione"

" Thank You. Same to you."

" Would you do me a favor"

" What is that?"

" Can you go to a Party with me?"

" Why me?"

" Hello? What if I get salmonella in there? Who would Heimlich me when I choke? Plus I want to make it up to you for taking care of me."

" Okay then, when is it?"

" Tomorrow."

" Tomorrow?"

" Yes. So would you go with me? It's supposed to be a party for Valentine's Day. They said I should bring my family but I don't have one so I want to bring you."

" Oh. Okay." Hermione was blushing furiously.

" Okay then. Hermione thanks a lot."

" Okay Draco."

Hermione then quickly went to her room and pondered if she did the right thing, of saying yes of going to the party with Draco. Then a knock came from her door.

" Miss Healer" Telly asked

" Yes? Telly is that you?"

" Yes Healer. Master Draco said that you would be going with him tomorrow in the party. Telly got Miss a dress."

" A dress?"

" Yes Miss." Telly then handed her, a beautiful emerald green gown made of silk.

" Oh, Telly it's so beautiful! Where did you get it?"

" From Mistresses room."

" From Draco's mother?"

" Yes Miss. He said that it was okay for Telly to get something there."

" Oh, Telly thanks."

" No problem miss. I will just go and fix something."

The next day . . . .

The party was in the evening, all day Hermione made herself look presentable. She wanted to look her best so that Draco would not be embarrassed to be with her. Telly was helping her to fix up. That night….

" Telly, please tall Hermione that we will be leaving now. The party will start at 7 pm."

" Yes master."

As if on cue Hermione descended from the staircase, she was very beautiful indeed. The gown fitted her perfectly; it actuated her curves and showed her delicate figure. Her hair was tied into a bun and some of it was framing her face. Draco was staring at her as she was going down the staircase.

" Draco? Draco? Are you okay?" Hermione asked

" Yes. Of course. Hermione you look absolutely breathtaking."

Hermione blushed at his comment and said " You don't look bad yourself." But what was on her mind was very different " he looks so handsome. He looks so hot!" Draco was wearing am all black ensemble. It was not fitting but it was showing his perfectly toned muscles and very handsome face.

They apparated to the party and to Hermione's surprise it was really a family event. Children in cute little gowns and tuxedos were running around and their parents were mingling with each other. Everybody just looked so happy. Then a plump woman approached Draco and said " Hi Draco dear! Are you okay? Condolences on both your parents." Then she stopped when she saw Hermione.

" Who is this beautiful woman your with Draco?'' she asked

Draco saw Hermione blush and he said " Hermione Granger, Aunt Demeter"

" Oh, finally Draco dear you found yourself a wife. So when is the wedding?"

Hermione choked and Draco quickly said, " Aunt Demeter, she is not my fiancée or my girlfriend. She is just a friend."

" Oh dear me. I'm sorry Hermione for embarrassing you like that. Draco move now before it's too late. I need a grandchild before I die."

" Whatever you say Aunt Demeter." And he quickly pushed Hermione aside and apologized.

" Hermione, I am so sorry for my Aunt."

" It's okay. She's nice to me. Does she know I'm a muggle born?"

" Hermione, my father is the only one who does that to people, my aunt married a muggle that's why she doesn't care. Nobody in this party cares." Before he finished talking a chubby little girl approached Draco and said " Hi Unky Draco." . To Hermione's surprise Draco picked her up and sat down to the nearest chair and said " How are you, Althea?"

" Unky Draco? Do you love Althea?"

" Of course sweetheart a/n: awwwwwww!"

" I love you too!" and she kissed Draco on the cheeks and ran off to her other playmates. Hermione stared at Draco. And Draco asked

" Why what's the matter?"

" Nothing. That girl just reminds me of my son." And she wanted to add but held back _' OUR son' _

" I love children."

" You do?"

" Yep. I love them. All my Aunts are pressuring me to get married and have children."

" They are?"

" Yes and my mother wanted to have a grandson so much but she won't be here when it happens."

" Oh. I'm sorry" but on the back of her mind it was saying _' TELL HIM! TELL HIM! TELL HIM!'_

" How is your son by the way?"

" Oh. Him. He's fine."

" How come you never tell me about your son? What's his name?"

" Daniel." And thought _' he's yours!"_

" Maybe sometime I could see him."

" NO! oh I mean he's at my parents house. Anyway, Draco can o ask you a question?"

" Sure."

" Why didn't you marry?"

" Because the woman I loved hated me." He said looking directly at Hermione. He wanted to say _" THAT WOMAN IS YOU. I LOVE YOU!"_

Hermione broke away from the eye contact and said " Oh well, ces't la vie, well that's life."

" How come you didn't marry the father of your son?"

" He left." _' you are the father of my son. You left me!' _

" Stupid him."

Hermione stayed quiet and thought '_ Yeah stupid YOU_.'

When they got home that evening, Hermione was sure that she would tell Draco about Daniel one time or another, Hermione would tell Draco about his secret heir. Not tonight, maybe tomorrow or the next day. Hermione would tell Draco.

**Author's Note: Please don't forget to review! Thank you for all those who reviewed on the previous chappies! Please review, please, please, I promise to update real soon if you review!Please? Thank you:) **


	11. The Date

His Heir, Her Secret

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! Everything here belongs to the incredible miss jk rowling. Well maybe except for the plot, Danny and Ron's children.

**Author's note : Thank you for all those who reviewed! **

Chapter 11: The Date

" Miss?"

" Umphhhhhh…."

"Miss?"

" Ummmmmm"

" Miss Healer Miss!"

" Oh! Telly! What are you doing here?" Hermione woke up from her deep slumber.

" Miss, Telly just wanted to tell you that Master Draco is waiting for you in the dining table. He said he wanted you to join him in breakfast miss."

" Oh. Please tell him that I will be down in a moment."

" Yes Miss."

Telly then closed the door gently and went down stairs.

_' Why is he being so nice to me?' _Hermione asked herself as she was going down the staircase in the Manor. She reached the dining table and saw Draco smiling at her and said " Good morning Hermione!"

" Good morning to you too Draco."

Hermione started eating her breakfast and drank coffee when Draco suddenly asked

" Hermione let's go out tonight."

Hermione choked on her coffee and said " I beg your pardon?"

" I said, I wanted to invite you to go out with me tonight."

" Oh. Well . Um."

"Please Mione. This is the payment that I will give to you for accompanying me to the party last night."

" Okay."

" Thank you Mione. We will be leaving at 7:00."

" Okay."

* * *

That Night….

" Am I doing the right thing?" Hermione asked her reflection on the mirror as if waiting for it to answer.

" Miss?"

" Telly!"

" Miss. It's time."

" Okay Telly. Thank you very much."

Hermione went down stairs to meet Draco. Her heart made the weird flippy movement as soon as she set her eyes on him.

_' NO this can't be happening. I don't love him!' _

" Hermione ready to go?"

" Okay."

They walked a few blocks to an empty alley and apparated to one of the most expensive restauarants in the wizarding world **Il ristorante di amore.**

When they arrived Hermione saw that the path was lined with candles and there were rose petals scattered.

" Draco? We are at the Il ristorante di amore right?"

" Yes."

" This restaurant looks different."

" Well, I've rented a private place for us near the lake."

" You shouldn't have."

" I want to." And he held Hermione's hand and led her through the path.

They arrived at a candle lit table near the lake decorated with roses and candles. There was a violinist who serenaded them with a sweet song as they ate.

" Draco, this is too much."

" No Hermione this is nothing to make it up to you."

Hermione was glad that it was dark because she was blushing furiously.

To her surprise Draco stood up and asked her " May I have this dance?"

Hermione put her hand into Draco's as he led her to a slow dance.

" Hermione?'"

" Yes?"

" I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

" For what?"

" Lying to you about my identity."

" Oh."

" Hermione?"

Hermione raised head to meet with Draco's gaze. He leaned a little and so did Hermione. Next thing she knew they were kissing. She kissed back and felt her heart so the movement again and she suddenly tore away from the kiss.

" Hermione?"

" Draco. I can't do this!"

" Do what?"

" THIS!"

" Hermione listen to me! I love you. I never forgave myself for letting you go. I need you Hermione. I need you. I LOVE YOU!"

There were tears rushing from Hermione's eyes. " Draco. I don't want to get hurt again."

" You won't Hermione. I LOVE YOU."

" Sorry Draco. I am just not ready for this yet."

" Hermione!"

Hermione quickly apparated to her parents house and rushed to her room and cried.

**Author's Note:**

**Did you hate it? Do you wanna delete it? Please tell me…. Review please if you want me to continue the story. : ) **


End file.
